Amorphous
by Yaoimelody
Summary: TechnoShipping and LavaShipping fluff... Wait! Where is Lloyd? And who's this mysterious purple haired man he's talking with...?


"We should go jogging," voiced Zane as he entered the room, Jay glancing up from his book to find himself looking at his shirtless boyfriend, with breathable shorts and running shoes. Noticing the reaction for once, the android smiled, "Shall I take that as a yes?"

Nodding eagerly, the brunet dropped his reading material on the lopsided coffee table and realized he was in clothes similar to exercise, yet he really only used them for lazing around the small home. They made their way out the door, waving to Lloyd to signal their leaving.

Though the blond walked up to them, "Can you bring me to the arcade?"

"Uh, you should get Kai to. He's going to walk to go get Cole nearby anyways," tried Jay, hoping to get alone time with the blond, something he really wanted. As he got a pout for an answer, the lightning ninja started up a light jog to show Zane to follow suit. He was soon beaten in speed and tried to keep up as the older made his way down the length of the sidewalk eagerly. Breathing calmly, he followed after the best he could.

Sensing the other male was falling much behind, he paused and jogged in place as Jay caught up. Looking to his side when the opposing finally joined him, "Would you like to stop? It's been a few blocks and I'm in no rush."

Breathlessly, the brunet panted, "Can we walk?"

Then Zane had on a mischievous expression, causing a concern glance from his human partner. He told the male to climb onto his back and hold on. Waiting for it, the blond looked excited. "Ready?" With a slow nod, the android started up, but in a dead rush of legs. His feet pounded against the sidewalk and loose gravel as he made his way across streets and the sorts. Crossing across to the other sidewalk and surprising oncoming traffic, scared Jay into wrapping his legs around the built waist and across the neck.

"Don't do that," murmured the blue ninja as they made it in the end, still holding on… for personal reasons.

"Sorry, but I spotted Cole and Kai," he nearly heard the joking tone of the robotic vocals, "You do not seem to mind this, though." Chuckling at the curse he was named in a whisper.

Jay was about to ask how Kai got there in the first place, being so far away, but then he noticed a junky car Nya gave them to test run. It may not be the best looking, but it ran pretty well. As they neared in a calming walk, he noticed Cole talking to Kai, who had a plastic bag of something looped on his arm, while handling a few boxes of shoes.

"All I'm saying is that I should get a bigger discount, I mean, I work there," the dark-haired complained while the spiky brunet struggled to hold the shoeboxes while the other dug into his pocket to grab out the car keys.

Kai noticed that their good friends were approaching, "Good! Quick, someone take these heavy shoes before I drop them and never hear the end of it."

Jay peeled himself from the buff body and forced himself to put his mind back in reality, and grab a box of shoes from the top. Zane took the other two easily, and smiled, earning a disbelieving stare from the fire-wielder.

Cole snatched the car keys from the slightly taller boy's pocket and moved over to the car, unlocking it with a few lazy clicks on the main key. Opening the trunk carefully, not wanting to get the car behind them somehow, he motioned for the two to place them in there. After doing so, he spread them out so they had an individual spot, then grasped the plastic bag and placed in on top protectively. On closer inspection, you could see they were boxes of cake mix. Slamming the trunk shut, he locked the car with a click and slipped the keys into his own pocket.

"Wait, where's Lloyd?" Jay remembered telling the kid to be with the other couple. "He's at the arcade, right?"

~~

Lloyd watched an oddly familiar man with lighter straight purple side swept bangs and black curling hair elsewhere, with a purple turtleneck under a pitch black v-neck with long sleeves and grey fitting jeans, finished with nice occasion black footwear. He couldn't see the eyes under the bangs that seemed to cover them as he had his head down and sorted through coins, over and over. It was strange to sight a man in his late twenties in here, most forgetting the arcade after teenage years or stop caring sooner. It would be less scary if he had Brad to distract him, rather than having him trying to put a finger on this odd individual. Just as he gave up and nearly put in a coin to start a game, the man stared up at him.

Leering right back, the adult's greenish-red pupils then thinned and he resembled a… snake. The intimidating figure stood up and put the coins into a little black baggie, not loosing eye contact. Moving across the room to the startled young boy, he sat beside him in the second stool. The sly lips curled into a smile, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

Recognizing the voice, he went paler, "Yeah, well it's not polite to stalk to stalk little kids."

Obnoxious laughing broke out; thankfully no one was around to witness or hear the odd conversation, "Well, I thought you'd like a visit," the man rested his elbow on the table, turning his hand into a fist, to rest the side of his face on and stared amused at Lloyd, "Besides, what's wrong with visiting my favorite Garmadon, hm?"

"We're not friends," spat the blond angrily, "You told me that, so don't bother acting like you care."

The opposing male gave a fake look of hurt, but the smirk came through regardless, "I don't care for giving that title to anyone, because then we may become close on an emotional level."

Lloyd ran the golden tokens he already had through his fingers, and then looked back to the side, "It sounds like you're just scared of making friends…" Earning a look of real surprise… "Wait, how are you human, Pythor?"

The question came finally, and the dark-haired shrugged honestly, "I'm not completely certain of the actual cause, but after I woke up after being released from the Great Devourer, I woke up… like this…" staring down at himself awkwardly.

"Hey Lloyd!" Brad had showed up out of nowhere and hugged Lloyd, and the blond glanced over to a retreating Pythor, that looked a bit jealous as well, and felt a bit bad. 'Maybe he was only like that because he's scared being nice won't get him anywhere…' "Lloyd?" the other young boy brought him back to reality, and he eagerly hugged him back, still a bit wary, though glad for the somewhat saving, "Who was that?"

As he were about to answer-

"Lloyd! Oh good, you actually stayed put for once…" It was Kai, the other ninjas outside to keep Zane company… eagerly, to Kai's subconscious distress.

He felt irked for a moment for the lack of trust, but then he looked at the machine, and spotted the same bag of golden tokens. He looked at it and let go of Brad slowly, then tilted his head at the symbol adorning it, a snake. Like his cloak, it was silky and soft, and then he grew curious and grabbed it, purposefully spilling the contents upside down onto the stone floor. As he gained questions from the others, Lloyd dropped to his knees and shifted through the contents, finding nothing. Angry now, he looked at the ribbon helping it close at the top; it was the string to his cloak…

He turned the little bag inside out, seeing his name that claimed it as his. Pythor had taken the extra of his favorite attire and made into a bag, perhaps to purposefully leave it here and creep him out. Though as he glanced up and saw the man loitering in front of the door, indecisively looking back, he figured it was an accident and the other wanted an excuse to be near the closest thing to a friend. Eventually, he snarled and left, but Lloyd decided to act like what he did was an accident and to leave out that was indeed Pythor. When they first met, he knew the snake-turned-human had subconsciously grown to care, so why not oddly return the favor.


End file.
